


I Spend

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Series: I Care. [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Real people, This is fiction what do you expect, fake events, real places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: ..." I spend the rest of the day talking with her"...





	I Spend

_Hospital_   
_Room 324_   
_About 8 am_

Max's Pov

I wake up to a noise, I pick my head up and look around. The room is empty except me, Laura, and the machines. If it wasn't me that made the noise, it had to be Laura. I look at her and watch her. When she finally starts to move I get up and hover over her face. I tell her to wake up and come here for me. I repeat that until she wakes. She opens her eyes and lets then adjust to the light. When she finally recognizes me, she tries to talk. I sit back on the chair after hugging her for a good few minutes. She lets her eyes adjust to the now brighter lights. When she finally gets her eyes adjusted, she looked at me for an explanation.

"When Moriarty stabbed your lung, it got close to your vocal cords. So when we pulled the knife out, it tore your vocal cords with it. Luckily the doctors were able to repair them, but it is still going to take you a while to get used to talking again. If you don't ever want to talk again you don't have to. But if you do, we can have rehab set up for you. I did a pen and paper for you to write your thoughts with."I tell her. She looks at me wondering if she could have the pen and paper. I get into my bag and give her the pen and paper. I also get out my phone I text Sierra telling her that I cant come into school today because Laura woke up this morning. When I finish that, I look up and find Laura showing me a message. 'How long am I like this' she wrote. I explain to her how long she would need to be in therapy for her voice, but it is only meetings and not a full stay at a rehab center. She would only need to go to a meeting twice a week for a few months and her voice should be back in no time. She nods at me and starts to write something.

"Laura?" I say, making her stop writing and look at me. I look down at the ground and blush. When I look back at her my cheeks are very red.

"I meant what I said at the hospital, I love you," I say. She looks at me with a look of longing in her eyes. She makes a motion for me to come closer. I lean in and get close to her. She pulls my face until it hovers just above hers. I look down at her lips and then to her eyes. She moves up and finally connects our lips. Me, never having my first kiss, I didn't know what to do. So I just repeated what she did. We kissed for a few seconds until we broke away for air. We stare into each other's eyes until she continues writing what she was writing earlier. When she finishes, she shows me what she wrote. 'Will you go out with me?' it says. I look at her and just nod my head. I spend the rest of the day talking with her until I realize that is it time for me to go home. I peck her goodbye and leave the hospital. It takes me a while to drive home but I eventually make it. We decided to stay in Washington because of the friends I made. But once I graduate, I'm going to college. Comming camp has made me realize that I love working with kids, plus I love working in nature. I want to stay here with Laura for the time being and getting my degree can help me do that. I get out of my car and head straight into my room once I get inside. I get into some pajamas and fall asleep.


End file.
